


A Blow to the Bond

by eldee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Derek/Scott - Freeform, M/M, Magic Makes Them Do It, Scott/Stiles - Freeform, Stiles/Isaac - Freeform, boyfriend swap, magic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighs, running the hand not invisibly stuck to Scott's through his hair. "So this is a thing that has to happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blow to the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Extended version of LJ's Mating_Games challenge 4, prompt: "the ties that bind." (so, bonds/bondage, but open to interpretation.)
> 
> Thanks to **asocialfauxpas** for reading this version over for me! :)

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Stiles says, annoyed, waving his arms around in agitation.

The thing is, his left arm is bonded to Scott's right one like there's an invisible elastic between the two, so Stiles' usual talking-with-his-body thing affects Scott physically, his own arm flailing through the air against his will. Scott makes a sound of complaint and tugs his own arm back. The sharp pull of it, the snap back of the invisible bond, accidentally flinging Stiles into Scott's body, knocking them both into the brick wall of Derek's loft.

Isaac snorts like he's watching some sort of comedy sketch, and ducks his head to hide laughter when he gets two matching glares.

"This isn't funny," Derek snaps. He'd probably glare too, but he's busy reading his ancient-looking book that's open in front of him on the steel metal desk.

"Come on, it's a little funny," Isaac says with a grin.

"Shut up, Isaac," Stiles and Derek say in unison, making Stiles really want to give his boyfriend a fist bump for that one.

Instead, Stiles points a finger at Isaac -- again forgetting he's linked to Scott, so Scott sighs when his arm dangles in the air next to Stiles'. Stiles says, "Do you think what you have to do to help us is all that funny?"

That shuts Isaac up, and he looks uncertainly at Scott.

"You're telling us," Scott says slowly to Derek, "that to stop us from sticking together _his_ significant other has to give me, uh--"

"A blowjob," Stiles says, "would be the translation. And yours to me. A swap, or however you want to put it."

Derek closes the book carefully, and looks up at them steadily. "Yes. That's how the witches' magic works."

It's quiet for a moment, then Stiles bursts out, "What's the point of that?" This time Scott doesn't even try to stop his flailing.

Derek sighs heavily. "Honestly, I don't think it's about you two."

"What the hell does that mean?" Stiles asks.

"We hurt their coven last week," Isaac says, gesturing between Derek and himself. They share a complicated look, but clearly they're on the same page with that.

Derek nods. "So now they're trying to hurt our pack by using the two of you against us."

Stiles' mind whirls quickly with that information. "Like, tear you apart with jealousy or something? Get your possessive werewolf panties in a twist?"

Derek doesn't look amused with the analogy, but Isaac's mouth gives a small quirk. "Yeah, something like that."

" _Assholes_."

"And you're sure?" Scott asks. "You're sure that's what needs to be done?"

"Yes," Derek says. He gestures to the book, and the laptop also sitting on the desk. "I've already found two sources that say the same thing. Easy spell, easy fix."

"Only, maybe not that easy," Isaac says, looking between Scott and Stiles again.

"Right," Derek says. "Technically easy. Emotionally ... maybe not." It's only now that he himself seems uncertain, also looking between Scott and Stiles. It's clear that they're leaving any further decision to the two that are bound together.

Stiles and Scott share a look of their own, with an eyebrow wiggle and a shrug. Stiles sighs, running the hand not invisibly stuck to Scott's through his hair. "So this is a thing that has to happen."

"You're sure about this?" Derek asks.

"Those asshole witches definitely don't know us," Stiles says confidently. "Scott and I have shared everything since we were in second grade--"

"Admittedly, this is a little, uh, different," Scott says.

"But it's that, or we stay stuck together."

"Which, hey, he's my best friend but I think I'd probably end up killing him if that had to happen," Scott says with a grin.

Stiles makes a noise of protest and elbows Scott hard in the ribs, which is really easy to do when they're unable to move more than a foot away from each other. Of course, it makes it easy to do back, and Stiles has to try and block the elbow that comes his way.

"All right," Derek says loudly, getting their attention again. "Enough. Let's just ... get this over with."

"Wow," Scott says. "Please be a little less enthusiastic about my dick."

Stiles starts laughing, almost bordering on hysterical, because it hits him that this really _is_ going to happen. They know it's something that has to be done, and it's just _Scott_ that Derek has to blow, Stiles is not in the least worried about losing his boyfriend to him, but it's still weird and what if--

Derek approaches right away, as if sensing that Stiles' mind is somehow going to talk itself into doubt. He frames Stiles' face in his big hands, and kisses Stiles deeply.

It feels … weird. Physically, Stiles can tell he's being kissed, but there's no connection, nothing that he usually associates with the pure awesomeness of kissing Derek. It's empty, leaving him feeling hollow.

Beside them, Scott gasps. When Stiles glances over, he sees Scott's eyes are glassy, his cheeks starting to turn pink, and his tongue swipes over his bottom lip as if he's trying to get another taste of something.

"You felt that?" Stiles asks in disbelief. "Not fair, buddy, not fair at all."

Scott turns a floundering look to Isaac. Isaac leans down, dragging his mouth over Scott's, soft and sensual.

"Holy fuck," Stiles breathes out, suddenly weak in the knees, lips tingling. It's not like when he's normally with Derek, there's a different flavour to it, but he feels the kiss ghosting against his own lips. It makes him want more, want something real.

"That's it," Scott says, nosing at Isaac's cheek. "I want my boyfriend back. Go suck off my best friend, okay?"

Isaac laughs softly, nuzzling closer. Stiles seriously doubts any jealousy will happen there, not with those two.

Derek frowns as he assesses Stiles carefully. Stiles trails fingertips over Derek's mouth. "It's okay, Derek," he says, and feels with his whole being that it's true. He's not going to lose Derek over this. "It's just what we gotta do. I want my boyfriend back too."

Maybe it's the confidence of his voice, or the truthful rhythm of his heart, but Derek nods, squeezing Stiles' shoulder.

Isaac and Derek back them up against the brick wall, and both Stiles and Scott reach for the buckle on their own belts. But as they do it at the same time, the bond won't let them that far out of reach of each other and the back of their hands hit hard as they snap together. Stiles huffs, frustrated, and of course now is the time that Derek decides it's funny and grins. Jerk.

Isaac helps Scott with his pants, leaning in to whisper something in his ear that Stiles can't hear. Derek does the same with Stiles, but not saying anything, just leaning in to kiss his cheek, the rasp of stubble oddly calming his nerves.

They switch places, though immediately sink down to their knees, and Jesus that's actually a really hot sight. Isaac's hands settle lightly on Stiles' hips, feeling hot to the touch, and Stiles' body immediately starts reacting, as if waiting for it. Beside him, Scott lets out a soft sigh, sounding a lot like Stiles when Derek's breath hits over Stiles' cock right before he takes it in.

"It's okay," Stiles says, voice sounding too loud in the otherwise quiet room. "Let's do this."

"Rock on," Scott says, and Stiles feels Isaac's huff of a laugh against his dick, but then he leans in and licks his tongue up the side.

It's on.

As it turns out, Isaac has a very nice mouth that feels really great around Stiles' cock. Stiles isn't uncomfortable enough with the situation to not recognise that -- a blowjob is a blowjob, and his dick really likes them.

However, rather than looking down at said blowjob, he'd much rather look at what's happening beside them. Over the years, Stiles has seen Scott's dick many times, though always in passing and without much active interest. And in the past few months, he's definitely seen Derek's mouth around a cock -- his own, and really, really awesomely too.

The new combination is, unsurprisingly, stupidly hot. Just like when Derek goes down on him, Stiles can't stop watching the way his mouth stretches around Scott's dick, his lips shining from spit, his eyelashes fluttering down to his cheeks when he closes his eyes. It's an even better angle like this, and he can see more of Derek's face, the shadow his open jaw leaves across his neck, his throat moving as he swallows.

"Holy fuck," Stiles says, and then groans when Isaac swallows around his cock too. Beside him, Scott whimpers.

Glancing over, he sees Scott's eyes are half-lidded, but he's watching Isaac. He seems to think the same about Stiles' dick and Isaac's mouth, so thankfully that makes it all a little less weird.

It's a fucking good blowjob, and Stiles is into it, he really is. His cock is completely rock hard, ready to fucking explode -- but there's something missing, keeping him from tipping over the edge. He's hot, sweaty, and breathless, but nothing is making him come.

"Dude, what the hell?" Scott says hoarsely. He's red in the face and just as frustrated, but Derek's mouth is still around his cock, not giving up, giving it his all.

Isaac pulls off of Stiles' cock with slick pop. "No shit, what the hell? Scott would've come forever ago."

"Of that I have no doubt. You're awesome, I swear," Stiles says, still gulping breaths and patting Isaac's hair. It sends tingles through his arm and Isaac groans, leaning his forehead against Stiles' thigh. When Stiles closes his fingers around curls and tugs just a little bit, Isaac makes a deep noise and then takes Stiles' back into his mouth again, redoubling his efforts. Apparently, Isaac really likes that.

"Huh," Scott says, and then puts his hand on top of Derek's shortly cropped hair. Derek, who had been watching them through the corner of his eyes while sucking on Scott's dick, moans and closes his eyes, taking in even more of Scott until he's deep-throating him. Fuck, Derek must really be feeling good right now.

Stiles shifts his feet a little, back scraping on brick wall, and his hand brushes against Scott's as he does. It's like electricity, a mix of Isaac's kiss and Derek's tangled together, all from a touch. He feels it as Isaac moans around his dick, and hears a familiar sound from Derek.

"Huh," Stiles echoes, and takes Scott's hand in his, lacing their fingers, and a tingling warmth moves up his arm. Both their boyfriends groan deeply. That's ... well, that's _interesting_ , and he feels really, really good everywhere, like he's actually really going to come now. "Listen, we should--" Stiles manages to get out while Isaac goes to town on his hard cock. Scott squeezes Stiles' hand really hard when Derek does the same to him.

A strangled sound escapes Stiles as he leans with his face turned toward Scott. Thankfully, Scott's with the program, totally gets what they should do. Their mouths meet in an uncoordinated mashing of lips and wet tongues. It's desperate and sloppy, but it feels really good too. It's enough, it finally makes everything tip over the edge, and he grunts into Scott's mouth as he comes.

It's like a circuit blazing through Stiles, leaking into Scott as he comes too, his body trembling as he finally lets go.

Isaac swallows around Stiles, then pulls off with a gasp, and starts frantically pulling at his own cock, getting himself off. Derek holds Stiles' eye contact, mouth still on Scott and jerks himself off. Scott's dick slips out of his mouth and he comes hard all over his own hand.

Between Stiles and Scott, the invisible bond snaps and disappears, freeing them with a force that makes them stumble a couple feet away from each other. Isaac scrambles away from Stiles so that he can get to Scott.

"Orgasms for all," Stiles says shakily. Feeling weak in the knees, he sinks to the ground. He's not surprise that Derek's there to catch him, lay them out carefully onto the hard floor. Both are on their backs staring up at the ceiling, Derek's arm cushioning under Stiles' head.

Scott and Isaac already have their arms around each other. They're kissing, sweet little pecks between whispered words, and they're both smiling through it. When they finally stop, Scott says confidently, "We're gonna be fine. No worries."

"Nothing is breaking any of us up," Stiles agrees, feeling boneless. He turns on his side, curling into Derek's chest. "Especially not asshole witches."

He tilts his head up, and Derek kisses him deeply. It's pure awesomeness again.


End file.
